The Point System
First things first, stats DO NOT dictate your rank. Your stat points only dictate what your character can actually do. For example, if the graph shows exceptional skill in Offense, then your character would be good at just that Offense. To clear up any confusion, the stats you see on other bios does not dictate the rank that individual has. Ranks in the Gotei 13 are EARNED They are gained through specific moments of heroism or even discoveries that need to be acknowledged and recompensed. Now that is out of the way, you must be questioning what do stats have to do with the group then? Well just because they don’t dictate your rank does not mean they don’t matter. Stats are just Stats, they represent the abilities your character excels at. Now the stats you start with will be distributed among six different categories. The six categories being Offense, Defense, Mobility, R'eiryoku', Intelligence, and Physical strength. * How many points do you start with? Everyone starting 4th-5th seat will start with 160 points to spend amongst their stats. * What is the cap to every stat attribute? You cannot pass 40 points in any stat UNLESS the division you are in allows that possibility. For example, if you are a part of the Nibantai (Lit. Second Division) you can reach 60 points in the Mobility stat. * What are the special Caps? Ichiban-tai (Any stat cap 60 points) Nibantai (Mobility stat cap 60 points) Gobantai (Reiryoku cap 60 points) Hachibantai (Any Stat cap 60 points) Jūnibantai (Physical Strength cap 60 points) Jūsanbantai (Intelligence cap 60 points) ALL OTHER DIVISIONS STUCK AT CAP OF 40 POINTS UNLESS TRAINED FOR Offense: Refers to the proficiency with combat oriented Techniques and Skills. This stat also distinguishes how precise your strikes are and how well you are able to land them (This also ties with the ability to role-play and make it happen. Meaning if you don’t have the skill to back up the offense points you have the opponent is able to keep dodging your attack.) Defense: Refers to how well someone is able to deal with damage and continue to function. In other words this distinguishes your durability in combat, meaning how long you can last in a fight and how many strike syou can take before going down for the count. Example, If your defense is 50 and your opponent strikes you with his zanpaktou with stats of 90 Physical strength, if you were to take the entire strike in one hit due to your points being so low in defense you are more susceptible to damage meaning taking this hit would possibly take you out of combat. Mobility: Refers to things such as movement speed, reflexes, overall reaction time etc. Reiryoku: this is what allows shinigami's some of their super human feats, like walking on air. This determines your characters ability to control and perform Kidō spells, most Characters are able to perform Kido spells of the Hado/Bakudo variant which is the primary purpose of this stat, but it also connects to Kin (Lit. Forbidden), Kekkai (Lit. Barrier), Fū (Lit. Seals), Gisei (Lit. Sacrificial Way of Destruction), and Kaidō (Lit. Healing Kidō). This also determines the amount of Reiatsu Pool you have. Intelligence: Intelligence explains your character brain power. The potency of his knowledge, how fast he can think, how much he knows, how far can he sense enemies, how fast he can react, and etc. Basically, this says much about your character for example, if you have 90 intelligence your character would be very intelligent in a lot of areas while having a quick and powerful thinker. Physical Strength: Raw physical power, this determines how strong one’s body is and thus it also influences endurance just like Defense.